All Human, All the Time
by LoveMakesTheWorldGoRound
Summary: After years of keeping secrets, Bella and Edward finally confess to liking each other. But will they be haunted by the unknown? Story is done for now, I just don't have the motivation : Writers block!
1. Biology

_Edward Cullen, the epitome of perfection. Those gorgeous emerald eyes, that beautifuly tousled bronze hair, the crooked smile that was my favorite... perfect ivory skin, voice like an angel, and oh God... when he said my name It felt as if butterflies would burst through my stomach._

"Bella... Bella? Earth to Bella?!" his smooth voice called.

_Oh God... he said my name _three _times. Oh that voice..._

_"_Well fine then! Ignore me!" he said in a joking tone and showed me a mock pout.

"Oh! I'm sorry, uhh i'm SO sorry it's just that... umm..." I studdered.

_Darn! I'd done it again... how many times in just this lab? I'd have to say atleast five. Why couldn't I just keep my eyes to myself and my thoughts sealed in a little container....? But he's SO cute!_

"Well Bella, I think were past the point of no return with this lab. You've charred our sample with the burner!"

_I am an idiot. HE SAID MY NAME AGAIN._

"Edward is SO cute when he says my name...." I murmured dreamily.

_SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!_

_"_ _Pardon_?" his velvet voice asked in a confused tone

_"_Uhhh.... NOTHING! Nothing at all just... nothing. Yepp, nothing. I, umm... I said nothing, absolutely nothing." _smooth move Bella, I thought to myself._

"Bella, you never cease to amuse me." he said. And with that he got up, patted my head in dismissal, and gathered his things as the bell rang.

_Always so prompt, _I thought to myself, as I stumbled to the door and to my next class. I hated being away from him.


	2. Lunch Date

_Great, time for gym... that means sweaty, a minimum of two new bruises, and its a class where Mike Newton is always on my trail! Like a Golden Retriever... _

I was temporarily pulled out of my trance.

"Bella, blue, left wing." said Coach Clapp.

_I shuffled over to the pile of blue smelly pennies. Even though I was the clumsiest thing ever, soccer was my best sport so that lightened my mood a bit._

As I walked to my team I overheard Lauren whispering to Jessica "Great we get the klutz..." Jessica giggled, but quickly stifled it as she saw me walking over.

_That did it, I was going to prove them wrong. I vowed to myself that I would score a goal. That would teach them! Oh who was I kidding... NO, no doubts! I'm going to do this._

Once I got to my position, I waited patiently for the others to get to their teams. Five more people to go..... 4...... 3...... 2...... 1....... Tyler ended up being the last one chosen, and came to our team. He smiled in a cheesy way at me, and went over to the midfield. Three, two, one! The ball was in play. I ran towards the ball, which Angela had successfully sent toward the other teams's goal. Mike, who (to his dismay) was on the other team, tried to get it past me, but I saw right through his fake, and stole the ball.

_Holy crow! I didn't know I could do that!!! Oh no, here comes Ben! _

I focused on keeping the ball away at all costs, but Ben managed to send it to the side. Tyler received it though, and sent it straight back to me. I was advancing to the goal. Their goalie was a girl I didn't know, so I felt bad when the ball I kicked hit her square in the head.

"Oh my gosh! Are.." I managed to say before half my team made it clear that I should kick the ball back into the goal. I obeyed reluctantly and I actually got it in! The swish sound it made was so satisfying I cheered for my own self, but I quickly remembered the half knocked out stranger that I hit.

"Hey, are you okay?!" I asked in a panicky tone, while offering her a hand. With that she said "Hmph!" and helped her own self up. Oh great a snob...

The rest of the game passed in glory and haze. Jessica attempted to score, but failed! That just added the the topping on the cake! Sadly, scoring was the only _good _thing I did in the game, and I do mean that. The next best thing I did was nudge the ball a good four feet before Ben intercepted it. Now _that _was pitiful. When the game finally ended the score was 5 (us), and 3 (them). Jessica and Lauren were both pouting whilst I practically skipped to lunch.

At lunch, Edward sometimes graced me with his prescence. Today was obviously one of those days, since he motioned for me to come to the empty table with him. My heart fluttered and I smiled, but my cheeks reddened because I was sweaty, and my hair was tied in a messy bun.

"Hello." He said. I loved that he was always so simplistic, yet I knew he was anything but on the inside.

"Hey" I smiled again. "Shouldn't we get our lunch?"

"Of course," He said with a chuckle, "always so eager for food, are we?" My face flushes red. Great, now he thinks I'm a fattie!

"Edward," I yelled playfully "thats not funny!" We walked a while before he asked me,

"So, where to?"

"The salad station, since im such a fattie!" I said in a funny tone.

Suddenly his face went serious. "Bella... I wasn't serious, you know I'd never mean something like that, right? I'd never insult you like that, that would be the most foolish think I could ever do."

_I feel terrible! I made this perfect boy feel bad, about something that waas meant to be taken lightly! Wait... it would be the most foolish thing he'd ever do to insult me...? What did that mean? No, no, he'd probably meant to insult anyone like that in general,i refuse to get my hopes up!_

"Bella, are you angry?" He asked sadly.

"No of course not Edward! I was only kidding, too!" _That was the best I could muster up for making an angel like him sad. Better would've been "Oh Edward I'm terrible sorry, I'm a terrible person for making someone as beautiful as you feel even the slightest bit bad about someone like me. I __barely deserve to be in your prescence!" Boy, that would be creepy if I actually said that..._

"Good, cause' you know what,?" He asked. Then he leaned into my ear. "It would be torure to have someone as beautiful as you angry at me." A shiver went through my back, and I dropped my apple. My Edward.... er, I mean Edward caught it just in the nick of time, returning it to my tray. I was still in a daze as we walked towards the place where I pay.

"Allow me," Edward said "It's the least I could do after traumatizing you like that" He whispered.

As soon as we were away from the lunch lady, I asked him this question, the question that started it all.

"Edward, what the _hell _do you mean "_traumatize" _me?! That single thing you did, just probably made my whole month! And you think you _traumatied _me?! I cant remember _anyone _who has _ever _made me feel like this with such a small notion. So Edward, if you _ever _feel you'd like to traumatize me again, FEEL FREE! To tell you the complete truth, I loved it, I love you!" I'd let it all out. I couldn't believe my courage. This was the moment I would find out, after all these years, if Edward Cullen "liked" me back.

The next thing that he did was completely unexpected, he crushed his lips to mine, and it seemed they molded perfectly. For a few moments our lips moved with eachothers, until Edward pulled away. He hugged me, while whispering into my ear.

"Bella, my sweet Bella. I have been waiting for you to say that for years. It wasn't going to be much longer until I finally cracked and told you everything, but it loks like you beat me to the punch. I love you Isabella Marie Swan." The butterflies burst through. This moment was golden. I wanted to kiss him until I couldn't breathe anymore, but then I remembered that this was school.

He pulled away and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward, you know thats my favorite smile of yours?" I still felt nervous even telling him this. I was such a silly girl. I wasnt scared while spilling my feelings to him, telling him I loved him. But I got nervous telling him I love his smile.

"Well, thats good, because you'll be seeing it a lot now that I know your true feelings towards me. It seems so insignificant when we've already declared our love for eachother but, Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course! I probably seem like an eager little girl, don't I?" I frowned.

"It's cute." He admitted. "But in no way are you a little girl. You are my beautiful girlfriend." He took my hand in his, as we walked towards where he would buy his lunch. By now, we had gotten half the lunchroom's attention by our kiss. Everyone was abuzz that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were now dating. Usually this was the kind of attention that I avoided, but I didnt care. That wonderous, amazing kiss was worth it. He was worth it.

When Edward had gotten his lunch, we went to our table and talked the entire time, sometimes just staring into eachothers eyes. Those were the moments that I was glad nobody else was at the table. I dreaded the moment that the bell had rung, signalling it was time for our next class. Edward pecked me on the lips once he had walked me to Math, and caressed my cheek before he left off to his next class.

By the end of the day, I was Edward-sick and practically leapt into his arms when I saw him in the parking lot next to my truck.

"Well hello," he said. I just smiled at him

"I was hoping I could take you somewhere?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Of course," I answered, lightly laughing "but what will you do with the Volvo?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm planning on taking the Volvo, and I was hoping you could let Alice take your truck home for you?"

Alice and I were pretty close so it wasn't a trust issue, "But Edward! How will Alice get home, I mean seriously I don't know where you live, but I'm guessing it's not very close because I don't see you around except for school."

"Bella, don't worry about that, Alice is going through the "I think I'm fat" stage, she'd be glad to walk back over to our house.

"Well... alright," I wasn't about to pass up a date with Edward Cullen " but you be sure to tell her she is most definitely not fat!"

"Will do," he chuckled.

And as if on cue, Alice danced over, grabbed my keys from my hand, and said "Have a great time!"


	3. Change of Plan

_We were driving at a reasonable pace, maybe a bit too fast, but I trusted Edward far too much to nitpick about the speed of his driving. Then I noticed how horrible I looked. My nail polish was chipped, I was wearing ripped jeans, I had on a wrinkled button down blouse, my hair was a mess, I probably smelled from gym class, I had on no makeup, and the worst part was I was on a date with Edward Cullen looking like this! I deperately needed to go home and 1. bathe, 2. apply makeup, 3. change my clothes, and 4. reapply my nail polish. I never really cared all this much about looks, but with Edward, everything needed to be perfect._

I didn't realize I whimpered, until Edward turned down the stereo and asked me "Something the matter?" In a worried tone.

"I look terrible!" I burst out.

"Bella," He said in a soothing tone. "you look like an angel to me, and right now, thats all that matters. Would it help if we stopped by the mall, you could pick out anything you want."

"No Edward, I don't have any money with me." He laughed in what seemed a hysterical tone.

"Did you really think I'd make _you _pay?" He asked. "Money isn't an object you know," He continued. "our family _is _wealthy..."

"No matter how much money you have Edward, I can't just make you pay for me!" I yelled.

"I would do anything for you, Bella. Spending a few hundered dollars is far from the best thing I can do for you..." He said.

I laughed, before saying. "Edward, the best thing you can do for me right now is forget I even said anything, okay? Honestly... I don't even look that bad, apart from my clothes, my stench, my hair, my makeup my nail polish.... and who am I kidding! I look like I've just lived on the streets for two days! Just... just forget I said anything, I feel like a prissy little brat."

"Bella, stay calm, follow me. This is a bit different from my original plans but the reservations for the resteraunt were a few hundered dollars, too, so it's like a trade in, huh!" He joked.

"Oh no, I am not stepping foot in that mall... WAIT you were going to spend hundereds of dollars on a freaking resteraunt?!? Oh my god Edward what resteraunt would've charged you _that_?" I shrieked.

"Well... it was very late notice and they had to squeeze us right in so...." He said. Why did he sound so nervous?

"Edward Cullen, why are you nervous?" I interrogated as he pulled into an empty parking.

"Hmm... well the feeling sort of comes up when I displease you... I'm scared you'll leave me" He confessed. "Do you mind if we talk for a while before going in, he asked?"

"Hmm well the fact that I don't even want to go in at all will probably help you answer that question, but Edward, know this. I love you now, I'll love you in five minutes, tomorrow, a year from now... I'll always love you. Don't ever think if you "displease" me that I will somehow stop loving you. That, I know for sure, will never happen." After that little speech, Edward leaned in towards me, and I went in for the kiss, which was just as magnificent as the first one. Only now, he felt more sure, more confident. I loved it.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Edward stroked my head, and put his other arm around me, and I fell asleep like this.

Edward P.O.V

_I carried Bella's resting figure to the backseat, propping her head up on my winter coat, still left in the backseat from a few months ago. Now was the tricky part, I was going to have to find out her size in clothes. The shirt first, I suggested in my mind, while thinking that I should do the harder part first, the pants. I decided on pants first, get it over with._

I'm lucky Bella's jeans aren't low rise. I was able to fold the part with her size down and see the the number. _Phew, hard part over!_ Now I folded down the back of the necline of her shirt. _Damn, why does this have to be tricky!_ I swiftly, but softly put my hand into the side of her shirt, the search for a tag. Luckily I saw a little M and I was good to go. Another lucky thing, Bella was wearing a camisole under her blouse so I didn't feel like such a pervert for feeling up a sleeping woman.

_It wasn't cold out, so I didn't feel a need to cover Bella. She would just overheat.___I ran swiftly to the mall doors, keeping the sizes in mind._ Wouldn't want a repeat of that, now would we? _I didn't know much about girls's trends, but I did know there was a particular store that they all obsessed over. I didnt understand it really, but then again I didn't really care. I ended up buying Bella three shirts, and two pairs of pants. One plain T-shirt with the word Hollister written across it, and one pink flowy blouse with a white tank top to complement it. One pair of pants had writing across the bottom saying, you guessed it, Hollister, and the other pair were just light-washed jeans. The total came up to $184.90.

_Not bad, not bad at all, _I thought.

Now I was in search for a handbag for Bella. I chuckled, thinking of how I must look, buying girls clothing and handbags. But I really didnt care, as long as I had my Bella. When I finally found a bag to suit her, I bought a makeup kit from a kiosk in the halls of the mall, and rushed back to the car. _Damn, forgot her nail polish,_ I cursed. In a stroke of good luck, I realized the makeup kit included a few bottles of nail polish.

I unlocked the door, and put the bags in my seat for the moment. I woke Bella gently, giving her a peck on the lips.

Bella P.O.V

I awoke to the feel of his lips on mine. It was such a great sensation.

"Damn it!" I yelled. _I forgot _everything_ I didnt even tell Charlie I was coming here! For goodness sake I fell asleep when I could've been with Edward! Maybe I should've went to bed instead of thinking of him all night...._

"Edward...." I said. " Charlie doesn't know where.... have to call..."

He chuckled, then said "Don't worry, love, I called him right after school and informed him I'd be taking you out.

I wondered how Charlie had reacted but that was for thinking about later. Right now, Edward mattered.

"Edward..." I whispered "I love you.... but _what in the world _did you buy?!"


	4. McDonalds

Edward P.O.V.

Once Bella got over the fact that I actually spent money on her, she ended up changing in the McDonald s bathroom. It was the closest place we were near (after driving for close to an hour) when I finally got done reassuring her that buying her a few articles of clothing was nothing. It was _also _the only place she'd let me take her to eat...

"What'll it be." Asked the cashier.

"Bella,?" I questioned. "What would you like?"

She muttered something unintelligible, then turned to the cashier and spoke. "I'd like a number 7, a medium Coke, and a medium French fries, please." She actually ordered! This was one step up. I smiled.

"I'd like a chocolate milkshake, one Big Mac (is it really _that _big?), a large fries, and one hot fudge sundae." I stated. Once she gave us our total, we waited for our food and we chose a more private booth.

"Next time, it's on **me**," Bella said. Even though I'd never let her pay, I agreed. Hopefully she was finally happy.

"Now," She said. "I have a few things I'd like to talk about." She smiled shyly. "Edward, exactly _how _long have you liked me?"

"Well," I said. " To tell you the truth, it was sort of an instantaneous thing. The first moment I met you, in kindergarten even, I was always attracted to you and your personality." I admitted.

Bella P.O.V.

_I couldn't believe my ears. We had always loved each other. I had wasted all those years guessing if he liked me or_ _not. Wondering if I should take the risk of finally confronting him. Dating other boys so I didn't look like a loser, being jealous of him dating other girls. This could very well be the best, and worst moment in my life. Worst, because I waited all of those years, best because I felt great that the crush wasn't pathetically one-sided the whole time._

Finally I spoke in a whisper. "Edward, it was exactly the same for me... I feel like I'm dreaming right now. I can't believe you've always felt ..." Suddenly I went completely numb. My whole body was shaking violently. "Edward....?" Was the last thing that slipped out of my mouth.

Edward P.O.V.

"BELLA! **BELLA**!?" I yelled. _What was happening to my precious Bella?!_ "Somebody get help! Call an ambulence" I screamed. I practically wept the whole time until the ambulance came. Bella stopped shaking soon after she started, but she had then fainted. I was holding her, and refused to let go. Bella woke up halfway through the ride to the hospital, and then spoke.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted a cliffie! I appreciate reviews, and consructive criticism. Also if anyone is willing to beta, message me pleaseee!**


End file.
